


My Lil Werewolf

by Horror21



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horror21/pseuds/Horror21





	My Lil Werewolf

Okay so this might just be one of those cliche chick-flicks for the doy-wolf loving girls out their. But for me this is hell before I stat in this I should introduce myself. Hi,I’m Jackson Ryles I stand at 5’1 short really, I am 17 years old, I have two older perverted brothers named Alex and Shawn I love the mess out of those two but they are just too touchy. My friends Cloe and Austin always have my back when they are needed they help me with the bullies that always come my way. If you wonder why I am bullied I’m gay and proud of it I flirt with the number one jock Joshua Johnson. I never will regret anything that I’ve ever done to him. Okay so back to my chiche story. A couple days ago I was out for my usual late night stroll in the woods because,why the hell not I love it out here. I was sure that I was the only one out here in this lovely moon lit place and today just happened to be a full moon. I saw something move across the path in front of me and with me being all superstitious I follow it. I start to walk up in the odd creature that looked wolf like almost but I couldn’t tell.I make it to a point where I can almost touch the thing but I have to refrain from doing so.I look at the figure and I feel a uneasy feeling about it like I should know what this thing is. I look at the figure and I see it look around itself like it was looking for something. I look at it even more but I see it as it walks out into the moonlight and it seems like a wolf. I was right but we barely have any of those here anyway so why is one here it’s rare for them to be seen in human here so. I start to feel a sneeze coming up and those are hard to keep silent for me I have a very big sneeze. I feel the sneeze come up to my nose and I just can’t hold it back so before I know it I sneeze making the wolf creature look at me. It runs towards me and pounces with incredible force. The wolf looks at me with a confusing look on its face like it’s questioning who or what I am. I look into its eyes and I see a hint of lust but it goes away as soon as it comes,I put my hand up to pet it but it notices and backs away gowling. I feel like I shouldn’t be here anymore so I get up watching the wolf come towards me. “What are you anyway normally wolves don’t come here.” I ask like it could understand me anyway. It just looks at me like I was an idiot,”DO you want me to go and leave you to your stuff?” It looks at me whining like it doesn’t want me to go but it looks at me and nods. I turn to go home but I feel like I should thank it for not killing me so I turn to it and start walking slowly. I go up to it and put my hand out for the wolf to smell and it does and I start to pet it. I stay like that for a couple of minutes until I look at the time and I tell the animal I have to go. I get up to leave and I see it looking at me like it’s saying goodbye I wave back and it nods its head. I think that I will be seeing that animal sometime soon and that may be sooner than I think


End file.
